Overall goal: To provide state-of-the-art cancer care to patients and families as close to home as possible through participation in NCI approved clinical trials. Program objectives: 1. Increase the number of eligible patients placed on NCI approved cancer treatment clinical research trials. 2. Facilitate wider community participation, including minorities, women and other underserved populations, in cancer treatment and prevention and control research approved by NCI. 3. Continue to enhance the participation of primary healthcare providers and other specialists with the CCOP investigators in cancer treatment and control research. 4. Increase the quality and efficiency of data management systems/processes. 5. Expand participation in NCI approved cancer prevention and control clinical research trials.